Dalekie podróże
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Rin umiera, przebita Chidori i budzi się przed misją zniszczenia mostu Kannabi. Podróż w czasie, time travel Rin's style.
1. Pierwsza podróż

Widziałam całkiem sporo fanfików, w których Kakashi cofa się w czasie i kilka z Obito, ale nigdy z trzecią częścią ich drużyny. Jeśli coś takiego znacie, napiszcie, chętnie przeczytam.

Moja Rin nie jest miękką kluską. Jest silna i im dalej w las, tym bardziej. A poza wszystkim czy to nie dziwne, że Sanbi hasa po świecie, podczas gdy ona umarła? Obito go raczej nie wyciągnął, prawda? Czyli że ta teoria, według której wtedy, kiedy nosiciel umiera, to bestia razem z nim, jest bujdą na resorach?

„Naruto" nie należy do mnie. Ja tak nie rysuję.

* * *

Życie nie przeleciało jej przed oczami. Czuła przeraźliwy ból w klatce piersiowej, rozchodzący się na wszystkie strony. I tak jak się zaczął, nagle ustał. Leżała na czymś miękkim, co nie było trawą. Otworzyła oczy, które nie wiedziała, kiedy zamknęła i zobaczyła, że znajduje się nie na ścieżce prowadzącej do Konohy, ale we własnym łóżku.

Poświęciła chwilę na zastanowienie się, czy ktoś uwięził ją w genjutsu, ale jak miałby to zrobić z osobą martwą, nie miała pojęcia. A przebicie Chidori przez pierś na wylot zaliczało się do przeżyć śmiertelnych w skutkach. Rin nigdy nie poznała Hidana. Ani Kakuzu. Miała więc prawo zakładać takie rzeczy.

Najwyraźniej żyła i w dodatku nie była w szpitalu. Co nie miałoby sensu, chyba że w kostnicy, ponieważ jak już zostało ustalone, przebicia Chidori w miejscu, w którym tego doświadczyła, się nie przeżywało. Szybkie włożenie dłoni pomiędzy guziki piżamy ujawniło, że nie ma na piersi nawet blizny. O wielkiej, ziejącej dziurze nie mówiąc.

Może tak wyglądały zaświaty? Jak pokój, w którym mieszkało się przez wszystkie lata życia.

Jakoś wątpiła. Istniała oczywiście możliwość, że się nie znała, ale zawsze sądziła, że będzie tu więcej chmur albo kotłów z gorącą smołą. Skrzydła i rogi. I czerwony ogon. Każdemu wedle potrzeb?

Może była staroświecka. Ale na jej rozum to nie wyglądało w żadnym wypadku jak świat pozagrobowy.

Jaki mógł być dzień? Nie była z tych, co trzymali na ścianie kalendarze, w których odhaczali kolejne dni. Ale wkrótce miała się tego dowiedzieć. Do pokoju wdzierało się zza rolet światło słoneczne.

Spojrzała na zegar. Jeśli to rzeczywiście był jej dom, a nie jakiś okrutny żart, jej rodzice powinni niedługo wstać.

Weszła do kuchni. Oboje byli w domu, chūnini Konohy, więc to się rzadko zdarzało. Nie miała czasu się tym cieszyć. Przebicie Chidori wpływało tak na priorytety.

– Jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień?

– Ładny – odpowiedział ojciec złośliwie.

W tym samym czasie matka odparła:

– Dwunasty marca.

Dwa tygodnie do misji zniszczenia mostu… Kannabi, o ile się nie myliła. Prawda czy rodzaj jakiegoś przedśmiertnego złudzenia, zamierzała to wykorzystać.


	2. Isobu

Ilit015, dziękuję za komentarz! Mam nadzieję, że fabuła przypadnie Ci do gustu. Postanowiłam trzymać się krótkich rozdziałów, by częściej aktualizować. Jeśli uważacie, że to błąd, dajcie mi znać.

Czy ktoś jeszcze jest zainteresowany fanfikami o podróżach w czasie Kakashiego lub Obito? Wysyłam informacje poprzez PM.

* * *

Po pierwsze zdecydowała, że musi zgłosić komuś, co się stało. Pomijając fakt, że nie wiedziała, co właściwie się stało. Czy to wszystko było jakimś genjutsu, czy, jakkolwiek niedorzecznie to brzmiało, rzeczywiście cofnęła się w czasie. Uznała, że najlepszy byłby Minato-sensei. Ktoś musiał sprawdzić jej pieczęć. Z tą myślą ruszyła przez pola treningowe.

– **_Nie zrobisz nic podobnego_** – zagrzmiał mocny, niski głos.

– _Kto mówi? Co robisz… w mojej głowie?_ – spytała, chociaż miała już pewne podejrzenia. Nie było żadnego Yamanaki w zasięgu wzroku. Z tego, co zdołała zobaczyć, wokół nie znajdowała się w ogóle ani jedna osoba. Zostawiało to niewielu podejrzanych.

– **_Jestem demonem, którego w tobie zapieczętowano._**

I-i miała odpowiedź czy ostatnie miesiące to było jedno, wielkie złudzenie.

– _Kto to zrobił?_ – zadała pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło jej do głowy.

– **_Jakiś facet z czerwonymi oczami._**

– _Wszystko jasne_ – odparła, odważając się na złośliwość. Był demonem. Złym i wielkim. Zakładała, że gdyby mógł, dawno wyszedłby na wolność. A tak raczej jej nie zagrażał. Nie przeczył, więc chyba miała rację. – _Jak masz na imię?_ – spytała w myślach. – _Ja nazywam się Rin_ – dodała, przypominając sobie o dobrych manierach.

– **_Hm? Zabawne, żaden człowiek mnie nigdy o to nie zapytał_.**

– _Uratowałeś mnie. Bo to chyba ty sprawiłeś, że jeszcze żyję i jestem tu, gdzie jestem. Nie ma nikogo innego. No, to albo przebicie Chidori cofa w czasie. Ostatecznie mogę mieć kekkei genkai, o którym nic nie wiem… Chyba nie nazywasz się Sanbi, prawda?_ – pytała dalej, podejrzliwie. – _To by było najzwyczajniej w świecie dziwne. To znaczy… to nie brzmi jak imię, raczej opis. Wskazanie znaku szczególnego. Albo tytuł_ – plątała się _._

– **_Isobu_** – odpowiedział krótko. – **_I tak, to ja cię uratowałem._**

– _Dlaczego?_

– **_Nie zamierzam umierać, a bestia ginie, gdy przytrafia się to jej jinchūrikiemu. W teorii, której nie zamierzam sprawdzać._**

– _I cofnąłeś nas w czasie? Jak to zrobiłeś?_

– **_Jestem wyjątkowy. To się ma albo nie_** – Isobu, jak go teraz w myślach nazywała, brzmiał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie.

– _Dlaczego mam niczego nie mówić?_ – spytała. – _Z tego, co zrozumiałam, pieczęć jest zagrożona. Ktoś musi się dowiedzieć o tym, co się stało._

– **_Nie zrobisz nic podobnego. Powiem ci, dlaczego. Nikomu z Kiri nie przyjdzie do głowy, by mnie uwolnić, bo technicznie jeszcze mnie nawet nie zapieczętowali._**

 _– Czekaj, to znaczy, że jest was teraz dwóch?_

– **_Prawdopodobnie będzie nas dwóch do momentu, w którym ja się cofnąłem._**

 _– I co będzie dalej?_

 _–_ ** _Któryś z nas zniknie._**

 _– To brzmi dość…nieprzyjemnie._

 _–_ ** _Nie mogę niczego o tym powiedzieć. Jak widać dalej tu jestem._** _–_ Rin przez moment zastanawiała się, czy zwrócić uwagę na to, że nie mogła go widzieć, ale postanowiła to przemilczeć, bo nie była pewna czy chce to zmienić. Na razie rozmowa z uwięzionym w niej za pomocą wadliwej pieczęci demonem jej wystarczyła. _–_ ** _Ha! Może kiedyś mnie zobaczysz. Jeśli zasłużysz._**

 _– Nie czytaj moich myśli, proszę._

 _–_ ** _Trudno, gdy są takie głośne._**

 _– Ja twoich nie czytam._

 _–_ ** _Bo nie możesz. Przynajmniej jeszcze. Nie wiem, jak pieczęć będzie się rozwijać._**

Nagle coś do niej dotarło.

 _– Poczekaj, jak właściwie to działa, że jesteś we mnie zapieczętowany? Nie powinieneś pojawić się poza mną? Dlaczego przeniosłam się razem z tobą?_

 _–_ ** _Tyle pytań! Jestem w tobie, bo tak zdecydowałem. Przeniosłem się razem z pieczęcią i twoją świadomością bez ciała. Dlatego nie zostałaś powielona._**

 _– Dlaczego postanowiłeś przenieść się do mnie? Przecież to dla ciebie więzienie._

– **_Byłem ostatnim z dziewięciorga, który nie został zapieczętowany, ponieważ trzymałem się z dala od ludzi. Zapewne pilnowali z bezpiecznej odległości, ale nie wchodzili w drogę. Teraz jednak postanowili wykorzystać mnie dla własnych celów, nie dlatego że im zagroziłem, ale ponieważ tak było im wygodnie. Nie zamierzam dawać sobą manipulować._ ** – Rin jakoś trudno było w to uwierzyć. Zapieczętowanie w jej ciele stanowiło dla niego poważne ryzyko. Podejrzewała, że coś nie wyszło i po prostu niechcący przeniósł się razem z nią. _–_ ** _Zapewniam cię, że zabranie ciebie i pieczęci było niezwykle delikatną i jak najbardziej celową operacją._**

 _– Znowu to robisz._

 _–_ ** _Dobrze, spróbuję nie naruszać twojej prywatności._**

Zignorowała jego ton.

 _–_ Dziękuję.

 _–_ Dlaczego dziękujesz sama sobie? – doszedł ją nagle zza pleców znajomy głos.

* * *

 _Kto jest za Rin?_

 _Dlaczego Isobu przeniósł się w przeszłość razem z nią?_

 _Jak Minato zareaguje na zaskakujące wieści?_

Odpowiedzi na te i inne pytania odnajdziecie w następnych rozdziałach.


End file.
